User blog:Imouto-tan/Dai-sensei
Dai-sensei is one of Sherria Amicus' many alternate forms that she uses to blend in human society. She is a homeroom teacher for Victoria's class. Her students usually call her by her nickname, Hottie-sensei, due to her younger and sexy appearance. As she is 29 years old and still single, she is very anxious to have children. Info Appearance She wears a provocative and frilly shirt that exposes her cleavage and abdomen, and a very short skirt, with long stockings and sexy high-heels and she wears thin-rimmed glasses. She does not wear a bra, and keeps her arms crossed constantly to hold up her breasts. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Dani-sensei, as an teacher, is without a doubt a beautiful and intelligent woman having a voluptuous and lean figure, large breasts, and smooth, fair colored skin that has never missed maintenance. She has stunning lime-green eyes that intrigues everyone who gazes into them. Her beautiful pinkish platinum-blonde hair is always let down, but on special occasions she braids it up. She wears matching floral themed earrings on both ears. Her height is stated to be 181cm (add 1.45 meters because of her heels), and her three sizes are B97/W63/H91. She weighs 68 kg. Outside of work Dai-sensei is usually seen in high brands and fashionable clothing which emphasizes her flattering form. This often causes Kuma to reprimand her for wearing "inappropriate" clothing for a teacher. Her Ethereal Dress is mainly a revealing purple semi-transparent outfit, a low-cut neck line that goes down below her navel with star patterns all over it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone attached to its front and she wears an eye-patch over her right eye. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. Despite her life experiences and mature appearance she's revealed to be only 29(?) years old, much to the surprise of her students. Personality Dai-Sensei seems to have no qualms showing off her body; aside from her casual clothing, her sleepwear exposes her panties, and at Mt. Frostbite, she is the only tourist who does not wear gloves, despite the low temperatures. Dai-Sensei is a highly pragmatic fighter, using her style when needed and falling back on standard battle methods as necessary. Despite all of this she is still caring towards all of her students and would do anything to protect them from all harm. Dai-sensei is a well liked and popular teacher among the students of both genders. Dai-sensei speaks with a slight accent. Powers Architecture Manipulation- Magic Drug Crafting- Dai-sensei is regarded as one of the most skilled potion-masters of her time; she is especially skilled at making disguise, hate, healing, love and immortality elixirs. Ambient Energy Manipulation- Magical Intuition- Empathic Telepathy- Literary Weapon Proficiency- See Equipment... Enhanced Beauty- Living Anomaly- Berating Healing- Parallel Multitasking- Magic Resistance- Meta Summoning- She can summon a wide variety of minions and courts, but her strongest summoning is called Haniel. *Summoning Mimicry- Illusion Manuscript- *Mark of Mastery- Equipment Lumina's Paradise- Yggdrasil Fragment/Skuld Personality She appears to be very respectful and even playful, perhaps even as much so as Dai-sensei. Despite being a member of a group openly opposed to Destiny City, she praises Victoria's development as one and even seems happy to see her growing more powerful, or at the very least acknowledges that her improvement is her failure rather than anything else. She gets along quite well with her colleague, Dai-sensei, and even engages in playful discussion with her while their respective students are fighting to the death right in front of them. Appearance Skuld's true form is a small sized cream-colored ornate book bounded by thin chains that allows her to hang from her master's wrist. Futhermore, she also possesses the ability to change her appearance, assuming various human forms, most notably she turns into a attractive young woman with a modest figure and long dark hair that reaches her waist. Human Form: Skuld assume the form of a young woman with curvaceous proportions and long light pink with blue tint and white tips hair. Her wear mainly includes a dark long sleeved mini dress with a cape collar that has white hems and tied together with a red ribbon. Additionally, she also wears black thigh socks and a pair of brown loafers. Dai-sensei's Spells Raijin's Palace: She can cast a spell that can wipe cities off of maps in one shot. This spell is called "Raijin's Palace" and its incantation is: Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere (TL: Not even Jupiter can reclaim a lost opportunity). Stage Clearing: She can cast a spell that she can modify to only target enemies. This spell is called "Stage Clearing" and its incantation is: Acta est fabula, plaudite! (TL: The play has ended, applaud!). Dankū: Shambhala: The man on the moon rules the infinite time. Boulder Barrage: Ultimate Slash Storm: God's Poke: Contact Persuasion- Whenever she touches someone they well tell the truth to her; she usually presses her victim's head in-between her breasts. Dusk Analysis: Ether Release: Petal Courante: Faerie Rampage: Alleviation: Mend: Ruin Onslaught: Frozen Fire Pillar: Demon Sword of Flame: Holy Blade of Ice: Jack-o'-lantern communication spell: Dai-sensei can create an apparently mobile fist-sized pumpkin-shaped item with eyes and mouth carvings on its surface that allows for her to communicate with people. When she stops using the spell the pumpkin bursts into streamers Other Skills Dai-sensei is said to be able to play the piano at a concert-performer level with ease while still being able to draw people's attention through minuscule body movements. She is also an expert negotiator and singer. Linguistics: Dai-sensei is extremely skilled in conversational abilities, being fluent in 11 different languages. Through these skills combined with her infiltration abilities, Dai-sensei is able to extract information from her students and targets. Limits People with magic negation can be problematic to fight one-on-one. Her potions only work on others She can't run in high-heels This less clothing that she has on, the less ambient magic energy she can absorb from her surroundings. Yggdrasil Fragment doesn't always listens to her *The same goes for Haniel Dai-sensei's Theme Trivia *Her Summoning's name is Haniel which means "The joy or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." *Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus. *Dai-sensei's ethereal dress's name is 'Adonai Tzabaoth' which means "God of Hosts"(armies) and is also a phrase in biblical hebrew which praises God. Category:Blog posts